The present invention is directed generally to a web protection system for protecting the partition wall separating the sink basins in a double sink and, in particular, to a web protection system including a colander or silverware tray adapted to hang on the partition wall between two sink basins including a corresponding adapter and web protector for use in conjunction therewith.
Sinks, particularly kitchen sinks, may include two or more adjacent sink basins to provide flexibility an convenience when using the sink. Such sinks may include two or more sink basins of the same or different sizes for various purposes. One such common sink includes a first large sink basin and a second smaller sink basin separated by an upstanding partition wall. The partition wall includes an upper horizontal surface.
When such sinks are used and items are placed in one sink basin or the other, and items such as dishes, silverware and the like are transferred from one sink to the other, it often happens that the upper horizontal surface of the partition wall becomes scratched or otherwise marred. Such scratching will occur in sinks made of stainless steel, porcelain, plastics or other materials.
It is also desirable to hang various kitchen accessories from the partition wall such that drainage can occur directly into one of the sink basins or excess food materials can be readily disposed of in a disposal in one of the sink basins. Such accessories also tend to scratch the upper horizontal surface of the partition wall when they are hanging thereon.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a web protection system for protecting the upper horizontal surface of a partition wall extending between sink basins in a sink having at least two sink basins.